I Need You Tonight
by hot-chick1
Summary: Ok, something really bad happens to akane. Something every woman fears in there heart and ranma wasn't there to save her. What happen? What will ranma do when he finds out? Will I every shut up so you can read my story? This is a readers choice. UPDATE
1. The discovery

I Need You Tonight 

Akane walked down the street she would normally take to go home, but it was getting really late and Ranma wasn't with her this time. She had decided to stay after school to help her friends. She came to the short cut that her and Ranma always took to get home when they are late for dinner. But tonight it was really dark and an uneasy feeling swept over her body as she stepped onto the street. She looked down the side street and said to herself that there was nothing to be afraid of and she continued on.

With every step that she took she became even more uneasy. It finally got to the point that she was ready to turn back and go her normal way. But she was too late. Someone came up behind her and put a rag over her nose and mouth and that was the last thing she remembered. The next thing she knew she woke up and found herself lying in another part of town, naked, cold, and bruised. She looked around and she couldn't place where she was. "What happen to me?" she asked herself. She then looked down to find that her clothes were gone and she was completed bruised.

"Oh my god! No!" She cried as she realized what had happen to her. "This can't of happened!" She said no more than above a whisper. She went to the nearest house, which she found to be Ukyo's. "Ukyo, help me?" Akane asked before she collapsed on her floor. Akane came to in her own bed. She looked around hopping that she had just dreamed of it all.

She got up and walked to the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror she started to sob. She had bruises up and down her face and arms. "It wasn't a dream!" She cried. Ranma opened the door. He was going to yell at her for being so late and making "Her family" worry so much.

"AKANE! WHY……… why………" He then noticed that she was completed bruised from head to toe. "Akane what happened?"

""NOTHING!" she yelled as she ran out of the bathroom and back to her room locking the door behind her. 'Nothing happened! Nothing at all, it was just a coincidence.' She thought to herself and place a smile on her face. It was empty and cold but it was a smile. She dressed and started to head down stairs when she remembered that she had bruises on her. "I know. Nabeki! She should have some concealer. I'll just put some make-up on." She then headed to her sisters room to get her some make-up.

Ranma on the other hand was still in shock, 'Who would have done that to Akane?' he thought to himself. 'It has to be someone that knows that they stand no chance with her, and who would do anything to get a girl.' He thought for a moment then it hit him, "Kuno." He then jumped out the window and headed to the Kuno estate.

"Oh, Akane!" Kasumi said. She looked at her sister to find that she looked like a very tan ghost, with dark blue eyes and red lips that seemed to be twice their normal size. "Akane what happened?"

"NOTHING! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT!"

Akane shouted and stormed out the door.

"Oh Akane, do you want your lunch?"

"NO!"

When she arrived at school, everyone was chatting about different things but they all seem to have one common factor, "did you know someone was raped last night?" Akane walked down the hallways, it seemed to be louder than normal today.

'Ok Akane ol' girl, nothing happened. You're not going to get in trouble or anything, 'cause nothing happened.' Akane thought to herself. Her friends then ran up behind her.

"Hey Akane! Did you hear about that rape victim last night?" They turn her around to see her crying. The makeup she had on to cove the bruises was washing away to reveal themselves. "Akane, what happened?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME!" She cried. She started to turn but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She screamed and flinched at the contact.

"Akane, come with me, please?" Akane turned to find that it was Ranma, she let out a sigh of relief but was still tense.

Ranma and Akane walk out to the field behind the school and sit under the shade of a tree, "Now Akane, tell me what happened to you last night. I'm, uh, I mean your family is worried about you. They need to know so they can help you. Please tell me." Ranma then looked into Akane's eyes for the first time since last night. He looked deep into them, deeper than he ever did before. "'Oh my god!' Akane Were you………" before Ranma could finish Akane had gotten up and started to run.

She was running away, away from the questions, away from the pain, away from the noise, just running away form what everyone thought happened to her. 'NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING IS WRONG!" she screamed in her head. When she slowed down she realized that she was in front of Dr. Tofu's house. 'Well if anyone would tell me that there is nothing wrong it would be Dr. Tofu.' She thinks to herself as she walks in, "Dr. Tofu? You here?" Akane yells.

Ranma watched Akane as she ran away off toward Dr. Tofu's. 'Now why she going there?' He then got up and followed her. He watched her walk in and decided that he would listen from outside a window.

Akane sat on the bed as Dr. Tofu looked down at her, a frown crested his brow. "Akane, don't you think you'd rather tell me what happened to you? It could save you from a lot of pain."

"N-nothing happened. I mean………I w-was," She stopped and finally said, "I was in a fight, and I think something on me is—is broken." She was so close to telling him. She wanted to tell someone, wanted to get it off of her chest, but she just couldn't. It was humiliating that she couldn't even protect herself anymore, that she had become a weakling.

Dr. Tofu smiled a sad smile and nodded his head. "Okay Akane. Why don't you lay down and I'll see what's wrong." Akane nodded her head and slowly laid down.

He pulled up a chair and said softly, "before I began Akane, I want you tell me the truth. I want you stop lying to me. I thought you could trust me, Akane. Please tell me what happened to you, I'm concerned for you."

The tears rolled down her cheeks, hot and salty. She couldn't help it. "I—I, oh Dr. Tofu………" Akane sat up, and cried on his chest as Dr. Tofu wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. After several seconds Akane finally looked up at him. With the hysteria finally over, Akane said softly in a shaking voice "It happened last night. I was walking home, and he attacked me from behind. He then placed something on me and I blacked out." Her tears kept fallen.

"Do you know who did this to you Akane?"

"No, I don't know. When I finally came to, h-he was gone."

From outside the building, pressed up against the wall, Ranma stared into space, not believing what he had just heard. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped but he so desperately wanted to know what happened to Akane. And now he knew. 'She was rapped.' He said to himself inwardly.

Ranma clenched his hands into fists. He was going to find out who did this his fiancée, who had hurt her so bad to the point were she had lost her trust in him. "I promise Akane," He spoke softly, "I'm going to find out who did this to you. Even if it's the last thing I do. I will kill them for harming you."

Ok, this is the **finished** first chapter. My friend, Lindze helped me. round of applause Lindze takes bow YEA! YEA!

Ok, enough of that now what do you want to happen in the next chappie?

Akane turns to ryoga for help

Cute Ranma and Akane's scenes

Akane relives the night in dreams

Her rapist strikes again

Please pick 2, thankies! nn


	2. Withdral and Pain

I Need You Tonight

_**Last time:**_

_**Ranma clenched his hands into fists. He was going to find out who did this his fiancée, who had hurt her so bad to the point were she had lost her trust in him. "I promise Akane," He spoke softly, "I'm going to find out who did this to you. Even if it's the last thing I do. I will kill them for harming you."**_

Ranma stormed away to the Tendo household determined to find out who done this. 'I know it's not Kuno.' Ranma thought to himself as he walked remembering what had happened before school.

_-- Flashback --_

_"KUNO!" Ranma yelled as he few from the sky to beat Kuno's ass. "What did you do to Akane!" Ranma was furious. How dare someone beat up a girl let alone **his** fiancée._

_Kuno was confused. He didn't understand what was going on. "Ranma Soatome! I will punish you and take the fair Akane Tendo and Pig-tailed Girl for my own!" Kuno stated as he ran out of his house. He was wearing pink night pajamas with little sheep all over them. Upon a closer look at his face Ranma realized that he was flushed and that his nose was running._

_" Oh my god, man, you sick! Get back in bed!" Ranma yelled jumping out of range of Kuno's blows._

_"Yes, so! I've been sick for the past week. I haven't even left my house!" Kuno stated bluntly, sneezing and coughing there after._

_'He hasn't even left his house?' Ranma almost screamed inwardly. 'If Kuno's been here all week,' Ranma thinks side stepping Kuno, 'then who could have done this. Besides Ryouga, who can't even think of hugging a girl let alone beating her up, then who?' Ranma hops off to school, still think on the situation._

_-- End Flashback --_

"Now who?" Ranma for the fist time was at a complete loss. What was he going to do? "Who ever hurt **MY** Akane…" Ranma covered his mouth, "did I just say she was mine?" He thought for a moment and like how it felt rolling off his tongue, and how it sounded. "My Akane," He smiled, "My fiancée. I like it. I really like it." 'I'll never tell anyone though.'

-- With Akane --

"Thank you doctor." Akane said hanging her head. She felt so dirty. She wanted to just go home and soak for hours.

"Now Akane, I know that it's your choice and I know that your feeling really afraid and humiliated right now, but you should go to the emergency room. What if the rapist gets away or worse strikes again. Just think on it foe me ok?" Dr. Tofu smiled and gently hugged her. Akane knew that he had th best for her but still she tensed and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Dr., but I, I have to go!" Akane yelled running away. She ran the whole way home only to see Ranma waiting at the front gate. "Ranma, What are…"

"Akane, I, I just wanted," Ranma again was at a loss. What should he say? What should he do? Should he tell her he knows what happened? 'No, then she'd be mad that I esdropped. Should I hug her? What if I hurt her too? Oh well, I just try!' Ranma walked toward her. Akane knew Ranma wasn't meaning to scare her, but he did all the same. "Akane, will you please tell me what happened?" Ranma said pulling her towards him.

Akane went wide-eyed. She was so scared, she kept feeling the attacker placing the rag over her mouth and nose, felt him running his hands though her hair. "NO!" Akane yelled, pushing Ranma way, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She then ran into the house and to the bathroom. She striped her clothes and went to the bathing room, shuting the door behind her, locking it and leaning against it. Sliding down, she placed her hands over her face and sobbed. "WHY! Why did this happen to me? God why?" She got up and walked over to the tub and let it start filling. Sitting beside the tub she filled a little wash tub with warm water and bwgan to wash herself. Looking at her body, she saw the bruises on her arms and legs. With tears in her eyes she beegan to scrub, she was trying to wash away the bruises, the pain, wash away the memories. "Why…… won't…… they …… come…… off!" She cried as she scrubbed,

Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Genma were all out side of the bathroom door. "What do you think happened Tendo?"

"I don't know Soatome, but I wish I did."

"Father, shouldn't we let her tells us on her own? Evsdropping isn't right no matter what the case." Kasumi said listening closer trying to find out what was bothering her youngest sister.

"For the first time, I think that Kasumi is right Daddy! Maybe we should let her tell us on her own." Nabiki said pulling Soun away from the door, Kasumi doing the same to Genma.

Ranma watched them walk away, and he wakled in and pressed his ear to the door. He hadn't heard the door unlock or it open. And Akane found Ranma's face pressed againist her breasts. Shock poured threw Akane's body as memories of the rape filled her mind.

_-- flashback --_

_Akane awoke to someone rubbing her breasts. 'Ranma…' thinking it was a dream, she opened her eyes to she blood shot eyes, nothing like Ranma's, looking down at her. She know that it was no dream but she couldn't move. The man rubbed his face in her breasts and pinched her nipples taking them in her mouth. She tried to move her arm again but found that both were tied down, and the her legs were tied apart so not only she could close her legs or get up, but she could defend herself. "rawpthma" she tried to yell for Ranma but she was gagged._

_There was nothing that she could do but before she pasted out she almost heard him say, "My name, say my name bitch! It's………"_

_-- End flashback --_

Ranma looked up and saw Akane pale white and wide-eyed again. He tried to pull in her into a hug again. "Akane, Please? Let me help you!"

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I REALLY NEEDED YOU! I yelled for you! You didn't come! Ranma I needed you that night! Ranma where were you!?!" She yelled smacking him. Not as hard as she normally did, but he felt that one more that any of the others that she ever gave him.

"Akane………" He said just above a whisper as he watched her run up the stairs. "Akane, I promise I'll save you from this! Please don't give up on me!" Ranma said as a tear rolled down his hand printed cheek, stinging the whole way down.

* * *

Well, I'm done with this chappie. Sorry that it took so long but my writer block is gone! YEAHS!!!!!! Well anyway, A special thanks to these websites:

www. dancinginthedarkness. com/ articles. php?show 11&arc83  
www .nlm.nih. gov/medlineplus/ ency/article/ 001955.htm

If you have been rapped or know someone who has, please tell someone! Somethimes it's the difference between life and death!


End file.
